


Music Make You Lose Control

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Try This At Home, Exhibitionism, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony gets himself a speaker buttplug. How long before the Avengers can tell where the sound is coming from?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Music Make You Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuraKaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/gifts).



> Title: Music Make You Lose Control  
> Creator: Purple_ducky00  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None  
> Pair: Rhodey/Tony  
> Square Filled: B4– WTF for Ironhusbands Bingo  
> R3 - No Modesty for Tony Stark Bingo  
> Card #4013  
> Summary: Tony gets himself a speaker buttplug. How long before the Avengers can tell where the sound is coming from?
> 
> Many thanks to [my crack dealer!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/profile)  
> [You can find the mentioned speaker here!](https://www.target.com/p/marvel-39-s-avengers-bitty-boomers-bluetooth-speaker-iron-man/-/A-80272816#lnk=sametab)

"Are you sure about this?" Rhodey runs his hand down his husband's bare back.

Tony shivers at this touch. "100% Honeybear. You know I like to try new things. And I like fucking with the others."

"Let's do it," Rhodey smirks. He pours lube on his fingers and scissors Tony open. They've just got done their morning love-making session, and Tony is still quite loose. 

Tony moans. "Rhodey, I'm good. You can put it in now." 

  
  


"It" is a small Iron Man speaker that Tony found at Target. He made a few modifications to make sure it is durable and won't short out while in his ass. He also added a flared base so that it is easy to pull out.  ~~ It also vibrates ~~ . Rhodey pours some lube on the speaker and pushes it carefully into Tony's hole. 

  
  


Tony wiggles his rear and says, "Test it out!" Rhodey opens his Spotify and plays an ACDC song. Shoot to Thrill plays, but the sound is distant and muffled. "Perfect!" Tony's eyes sparkle.

  
  


They dress and head down to the kitchen for breakfast. Thor is cooking eggs. Sam and Steve are cutting up fresh fruit. "Morning." Rhodey says as they walk in. The others reply to him in a likewise manner. 

  
  


Rhodey and Tony take a seat. Once everyone is sitting down, Rhodey chooses his moment to strike. Pressing play on his phone, the sounds of Shoot to Thrill play distantly. 

"Forget to turn off your shop radio again?" Steve sends Tony an exasperated look. "I don't know how you listen to it that loud, especially if we can hear it from here." 

"Oh yeah, haha" Tony is surprised his voice stays normal. "Hey, J, can you turn off the music?" 

_ Of course, Sir. _ JARVIS says as Rhodey hits pause.

Bucky opens his mouth to say something, but closes it. He spends the rest of the meal staring at Tony with a concerned look on his face.

++++++

Breakfast is over, and Rhodey and Tony are on dish duty. "You can't use classic rock! They're just going to think I'm blaring music somewhere!" Tony grumbles. 

"That's what you get for blaring music all the time."

Tony playfully hip-checks Rhodey. "Come on. What else do you have on your playlists?" 

"Well, RiRi has been making me playlists to listen to. Here, this one is called '2000's - listen to it!'" Rhodey scrolls on his phone. "It's got Nickelback, Shinedown, My Chemical Romance, and stuff like that." 

"They'll never think it's coming from  _ my _ ass, that's for sure!" Tony chirps. "Use that." 

+++++++

The next time Rhodey uses it is during training. Usually Cap has some kind of music pumping but he doesn’t have his phone with him today. 

Since Rhodey is overseeing training, he has quick access to his phone. They're doing squats when  _ I never made it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  _ plays faintly… right from Tony's ass. 

"Where is that coming from?" Sam grunts. "Is that seriously someone's ringtone?" 

No one speaks up, and Rhodey presses pause yet again. Tony is looking at him with laughter in his eyes. To be honest, Rhodey wouldn't care if they didn't do stuff like this, but he loves seeing how happy exhibitionism makes Tony.

With the music gone, everyone goes back to their squats. Bucky watches Tony very closely. 

++++++

Rhodey randomly presses play throughout the day. No one seems to find out where the songs are coming from. 

The team gathers together for a movie night. Tony snuggles up to Rhodey and whispers, "I think Bucky’s onto us. He keeps staring at me." 

"Nah. I don't think so." Rhodey shrugs and presses play again.  _ I wanna put my tender heart in a blender. Watch it spin around into a beautiful oblivion  _ plays.  **_That's from the 90s_ ** . He thinks.

"Ok, you guys can hear that, right? It's not just a glitch in my hearing aids?" Clint demands as he jumps to stand on the couch. 

"Yeah, we hear it, but we don't know where it's coming from." Natasha is quick to calm him. 

Unable to hold it in any longer, Bucky blurts out. "It's coming from Tony's ass!"

"Don't be fucking weird, Barnes," Sam begins. "Unless…" His eyes grow round in horror when he sees Rhodey and Tony's faces. "That's fucking gross!"

"You have a speaker up your butt?" Bruce asks.

Tony preens. "I do."

"La la la la stop asking questions about this!" Blushing heavily, Steve puts his fingers in his ears. 

"Before we kill Steve, how about we watch the movie?" Natasha butts in. 

Greta Gerwig's  _ Little Women _ plays, but Rhodey can feel everyone sneaking glances at him and Tony. "Does this bother you that everyone's going to be talking about us now?" He whispers in Tony's ear. 

"If I would be bothered, I never would have suggested it in the first place." Tony nuzzles at Rhodey's neck. 

When the movie is over, Sam asks Bucky. "How the hell did you know the sound was coming from Tony's butt?"

"It was muffled like it was inside, and the sound was always around Tony. I just put two and two together, then doubted myself all day until I realized there was just nowhere else it could have been."

Clint snorts. "I can't believe you let Rhodey play Nickelback out of your ass." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I love Nickelback 
> 
> ALSO - Please don't put anything in your ass except for things that are made to safely go in and out. Thank you!


End file.
